


Daddy Steve

by readinggirl1989



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace calls Steve dad for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Steve

**Author's Note:**

> H50 does not belong to me, etc...

Daddy Steve

Grace calls Steve dad for the first time, established Danny/Steve relationship

***   
Grace looked up at Steve as he tucked her into bed; he had endured a tantrum that had her very embarrassed with herself. It was her own fault that she didn't have Mr. Fluffy, having forgotten him at her mother's house. But Steve had been great, really patient. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Steve gave her covers one last pat and kissed her forehead. Checking under the bed and in thee closet for any hidden monsters before he left. He turned off the light and was pulling the door closed, not all the way, but just enough for a sliver of light to shine through, when he heard her, “Good night Daddy Steve.” A shot of pure joy jolted through him at this, as much as she had welcomed him into her family before, this was real acceptance. “Good night Gracie.” Steve said, tears shining in his eyes as he chocked back the depth of his emotions.

They were family.

End.


End file.
